


[podfic] And I am done with my graceless heart

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always darkest before the dawn. (Or, Gwen and Morgana reunite at long last.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And I am done with my graceless heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I am done with my graceless heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/284738) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Music is from Shake It Out by Florence + the Machine.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?vd9yd7x33ks4k00)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-i-am-done-with-my-graceless-heart)  
mp3 / 35:51 / 32.8MB 

[podbook at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?n6q7wndhywdqwg9)  
[podbook at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-i-am-done-with-my-graceless-heart-audiobook)  
m4b / 35:51 / 62.5MB


End file.
